


Warmth

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, F/M, Final Kiss, I suck at writing summaries, Reader dies, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: A friend since the beginning that turned into something more, Jean has relied on your warmth and strength since the very beginning, only to lose it when he needs it the most...
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Jean/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Warmth

Warmth

That was the feeling that Jean had come to associate you with. Bubbly and vibrant, you had sprung up on the first day of training as spunky as a fresh faced daisy among the nervous cadets that fanned out in neat rows. You had quickly proven yourself as his equal in skill and strength, a highly strategic mind hiding behind the bright smile that could convince even the shyest member of the cadets to engage you in a quick conversation. 

That smile itself was what cut through his cockiness like the sharp swords that you sliced the napes of titans with. As his comrades fell to the waves of death like the dying petals of flowers and the world around him grew more twisted than the worst tangle of knotted vines, he found himself relying on that warm strength you carried so proudly. You were fearless and bold, charging into battle alongside him no matter the odds.

His tongue that never failed to deliver the most cutting of comments tangled itself in knots around you, leaving him a blushing mess whenever he tried and failed to even carry the simplest of conversations with you. He mentally cursed himself for sounding like an idiot, the jabbering words that fell from his lips could barely even cover the feelings he wanted to convey to you, but you somehow got the message anyway. The happiest smile he had ever seen, a kiss that made his knees weak and his head swim, and arms that threatened to choke the life out of him before you let him go was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen as you proceeded to smother him in that warmth that he needed like his heart needed the blood thrumming through his veins.

And now it was gone.

Amidst the horror and the blood, the betrayal and the lies, the plans both failed and succeeded. You had pushed him out of the way as bullet rained down in a hale of fury, a sneak attack intended to assassinate his entire squad. Your body, limp and blood soaked, fell into his arms while the remaining members of your squad snapped into actions, swiftly dispatching the threat but it was too late. The fatal damage had already been done. 

He screamed your name while tears flowed down his face like rain, a plead straight from his heart for you not to leave him. But with that last bit of strength you had left, a smile curved the edges of your lips so stained with an unnatural scarlet. _Save the world for me. Make it a better place._ You had asked him with your final breath and he swore he would, that your death would not be in vain. With tear blurred eyes and trembling hands, he leaned down to place a final kiss before you departed.

But you were already cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Share in the angst while waiting for the final season.
> 
> Attack on titan and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to Jean.


End file.
